dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:0ToxicPersephone0
Welcome to the ! Greetings, fellow toxic citizen, welcome to my Official Toxic City Owl Message Drop-Off! Thank you for using your time to navigate your way through the toxic city. This is MY part of the message, so technically the real thing starts here.. --- Hi 0ToxicPersephone0, welcome to Dumbledore's Army Role-Play Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Rainingrose.gif page. Before getting started, make sure you read and agree to our policies. After that, make sure you get all your supplies from Diagon Alley and create your character page. Please check out the starting guide to get started, and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Sofia The Odyssey (talk) 02:05, April 23, 2019 (UTC) Talk Page Start Welcome to my official Toxic City Owl Message Drop-Off. Please state your message in writing and send a toxic owl or whatever you peasants use to deliver your messages today. If you have nothing to say, please go away bother some other toxic citizens. Thank you. Your Toxic Mayor, Welcome to DARP! Hi, 0ToxicPersephone0! I'm Ildsjel, a user from around here. I just wanted to drop by and welcome you to DARP! It's refreshing seeing new faces around. While I'm not even a rollback, I'd be more than happy to help you with anything you may need as you join this community! Nonetheless, if you'd like admin help, this lot of people are the ones to approach. Happy roleplaying! Ildsjel (talk) hello! I'm Livi, a member of Characters and Locations. I was looking over Lyssa, but I just wanted to confirm really quick if she was done! Once you've given the confirmation, I'll go ahead and sort! Thanks <3 re: no, it's not a requirement! feel free to just start roleplaying! Re Of course! If you have any questions about it just let me know. Forum Hiii so I noticed your forum and wasn't sure if it's a wip or if it's done. Just let me or Livi know when it's finished if it is a wip or if it's ready to go. Thank you! Re Not at all! sup Dear Toxic, I would like to request a toxic role-play with you. If you are too busy though, please do drop an owl! Here's the venue: Potions Staircase Don't have a character preference, also lowkey im a slow poster so bare with me if you would oof p.s. found an easter egg yeet See you there! my bad Sorry! I sorted her as an adult accidentally but she's a Slytherin Hi, welcome to DARP! My name's Nebuliss, most people just call me Liss. I do this thing every two weeks, called The Darpian Times Newsletter. In it, in addition to showing new forums, having a featured character, (and a featured user every 2 issues!), I also introduce new users! So as a very warm welcome to DARP, I'd like to introduce you! Could you tell me a little about yourself? Like: *What would you like people to call you? *Have you ever RPed before? How long have you been doing this? *Do you have any other interests or hobbies? *Do you have any preferred pronouns or anything like that? *Is there anything you'd like to say to the community? Again, welcome to the wiki! 03:36, May 14, 2019 (UTC) DUDE, WHY DUDE WHY DIDN’T YOU FREAKING TELL ME I THOUGHT YOU WERE IN CHBRP WIKI OH MY GOD from ur un-loving sister